


Shark Tale

by Meekorin



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Cuffs, M/M, PWP, maleaction, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souske finds himself falling for a certain police officer and does everything to meet him again. Even if that would mean doing a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Police Officer AU - Rin  
> swimming instructor for children - Sousuke
> 
> I swear, I'll make a gangster out of Souske and put Rin into a Maid-Outfit.

Sousuke gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the sound of the siren behind him. He was driving too fast as usual but today he was really late for his swimming lessons. The kids were already waiting for their teacher.  
He was already pondering what to say to the officer. Probably something about the traffic light. He tapped with his fingers on the wheel as he waited for the law in person to come to him.  
Pulling down the window as he heard steps, he opened his mouth without waiting. "Listen officer, I don't have time for th-" He stopped immediately as his eyes wandered from the torso to the face that was right in fron of him.  
A male officer, around 23 years old with maroon colored hair and red eyes was holding in his hand a notice book and gave him a scolding look. Sousuke however couldn't take this stare seriousely because of the fact that thise cutie was blushing slightly. He must have been nervous, maybe a rookie.  
As the officer was talking about his speed, Sousuke couldn't help but lean his head on his opened window and stare at the male. "Sir, I hope you know how dangerous this is. So I will give you warning."  
Without thinking, Sousuke just opened his mouth. "Oh officer, you take me with you." The male in front of his car raised a thin eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The raven haired male mustered the thin lips on that handsome face. "You know, to your bedroom."

With amusement he watched how the flush darkened and the Officer obviousely wasn't prepared for this. "Sir, that's sexual harassment." This time it was Sousuke who raised an eyebrow. He titled his head and looked closer at the name card. "Matsuoka-san, that's just a bit flirting, but really..."

Sousuke couldn't hold back the grin as he opened the door of his car and stood up to see that the Officer was almost a head smaller than him. And the look on that pretty face was priceless. The Officer, named Matsuoka, must have thought about their height as well. He looked from below at him and gosh that looked cute.  
"You have to arrest me, Matsuoka-san. It's too dangerous for both of us to stand like this." And with that Sousuke leant closer to him, waiting for a response as he held his wrists together. The Officer grinned for a brief moment. He would love to pin that giant man down.

"Oh really?" He asked and held out his hands, not showing any interest. "Documents, please." Sousuke just shrugged with his shoulders and turned around to look after his wallet which gave the Officer time to scan his behind.

"And I thought you'd ask for my phone number." Matsuoka let himself allow a grin a second time as the other male turned around again. He met a lot of people who were trying to bluff it out or flirt with him but this guy here was somehow more amusing.

The black haired male gave him his wallet, touching his hand a bit longer than he should. The maroon haired male looked through it , read his name on the identification card. He saw another card and noticed that this guy was a swimming instructor for children. His eyes lit up for a quick moment, a moment that Sousuke caught with his own eyes. Even though he had no idea why that happened.

"Yamazaki-san, I guess you should head back to your group now. You surely don't want to let the kids wait any longer." There was a look on the Officer's face that Sousuke couldn't quite identify, but damn that was hot.

"You let me go with a warning?" He asked innocently and titled his head. "What a pity, I thought I could enjoy your presence a bit longer."  
Matsuoka gave him a smug smirk. "Keep driving carefully, Yamazaki-san. You don't want to get bitten, right? I'm dogging you." Sousuke grinned back at him, liking the way he name sound of that mouth. This fine piece of art was even flirting back, what a pleasant surprise.

It was shame he didn't get his number, but maybe he would meet him again? He only had to step on the gas. "Of course Officer." He smirked and looked after him, observing every step that male did. He watched the slight sway of thise slim hips that let his round bum look formidable in those pants.

Oh, he would see him again even if that would mean to do a crime.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short intro!


End file.
